What I Did On My Summer Vacation
by princess xica
Summary: My take on the events leading up to the Season 2 premiere. Chlark!


"What I Did on My Summer Vacation" A Smallville fic by Xica Disclaimer: Dude, I don't even own the computer I wrote this on, let alone characters in the SV universe. I just like to play with them.  
  
A Little Chlark before the Season Premiere  
  
Chloe wasn't surprised. In those few fleeting moments over the past few moths where she'd been honest with herself she'd known that he wouldn't be hard to find. It came with the territory of being locked into a one-sided obsession.  
  
She knew Clark better than he knew himself. Or at least in the ways that mattered.  
  
So while she spent her summer in the bright glow of budding journalistic cred and light frivolity, she was always sure that Clark's whereabouts were darker and hidden from the surface. Her Metropolis was the stuff of tourism guides and young adult fiction. Clark's Metropolis warranted extra police beats and caused you to walk a little bit faster when alone at night.  
  
But she hadn't been ready to make the journey. Acknowledging Clark's presence meant that she would have to answer Lionel's inquiries with more than the standard "nothing yet". It meant looking into the broken face of Martha Kent and watching Jonathan avert his eyes. He hardly ever looked anyone in the face anymore. And Lana..well personally she didn't give a shit about Lana's pain. Let her grieve. Watch her put up those dumbass posters. The subdued joy she derived from Lana's hopelessness was the only thing that helped her sleep at night. It warmed her tired soul in the silence after the stereo was turned off; the friends went home and the martini glasses placed back on the shelf.  
  
But tonight would be different. She had gotten confirmation. Clark was "bouncing" at some club in the "bad" part of town. Chloe had to resist the urge to roll her yes. Of course he was. It was so.so "Clark". Come to Metropolis with all the freedom that a pouty mouth and rippling abs can give and settles for the lowest common denominator. Fat jocks from Smallville become bouncers Clark, way to be original.  
  
Chloe pulls up the zipper on her boot and then goes to stand in front of the mirror. She'll forgive herself a little vanity. Her intern buddies have made it their life's work to convince her she has the best boobs money couldn't buy. She herself is memorized by the way she looks in fishnets. It would be so much easier to call up that yummy file clerk from the office and put him out of his misery. But instead she turns in the mirror to check the back view and then reaches for her wallet. Money and (fake) ID come out and get tucked into her cleavage. She doesn't have time to be a victim tonight.  
  
Into the elevator and then out onto the street. A brisk wind is blowing; fall comes quick in the Midwest. How foolish to think it would stay warm until the end of August. But no matter, Chloe's got a mission and her blood is pumping furiously in her veins. She doesn't really have a plan, but no matter. She'll be able to figure it out. No problem. The cab slows to a stop she gets in and gives the address. Cabbie hesitates, but figures if this little blond thing in the short skirt can handle it so can he.  
  
8 minutes and a "keep the change" later Chloe stands in a seemingly never- ending line. Five minutes passes and a creep with a clipboard starts to walk down the line. He's pretending to look for someone whose name is on the list, but Chloe knows he's looking for someone worthy to let in. He reaches Chloe and walks past her, but she can feel the heat of his gaze on her backside. A tap on the shoulder. "You" he says and beckons her to follow him. Well that was easy.  
  
God she hates techno. The strobe lights won't help her cause either, but they are to be expected. Mild surprise that Clark wasn't working the door, but it works better this way. Maybe. But first."Amaretto Sour" she says to the bartender. No need to be out of the ordinary. Girls order frothy things with colors and cherries. The bottle of Absolut on the shelf is more her speed but who orders a vodka martini in a place like this. The bartender takes her money and moves on. The place is packed, no time for idle chitchat. Chloe sips her drink and looks around.  
  
Well looky here.  
  
Chloe had no idea Clark could look so much like trade. Farmboy trade.there's a whole untapped source of revenue there. He was so easy to find it was almost disappointing. Chloe's eyes run up and down and wow, Metropolis has done Clark good. She should be pulling out her cell phone and calling Pete, or Martha, or, well not Lana, but someone. But the only thoughts Chloe can muster is a hope that once all is said and done and Clark is back home nestled in the warm embrace of a flannel shirt that he doesn't cut.that.hair. Damn.  
  
So now what? Chloe downs the rest of her drink and leans back to formulate a plan. Shit. He's seen her. To her surprise he doesn't waver. As a matter of fact he doesn't move at all. He's just standing there with that smirk and that tight ass shirt trying to kill her. Eventually he starts to glide towards her and it becomes obvious that this Clark Kent is not someone she knows at all. It's all in that swagger, the easy way he moves.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan" he says. Chloe does little but nod. Clark's smirk turns into a full on smile and Chloe feels suddenly very weak.  
  
"So now what. Are the Kents on their way? Or maybe Lana? You guys going to "save" me?"  
  
Chloe lifts her eyes to his and stares. She doesn't know this man at all, but he IS what she feared she would find. "Who are you?"  
  
"Call me Kal" he replies.  
  
Well that is just the single funniest thing she's heard in a while. "Kal" is obviously not used to being laughed at, judging by the way that vein is bulging in his forehead.  
  
"Follow me" he says gruffly and takes off through the club. Chloe sighs and tries to catch up with him. "Kal" is standing at the bottom of a stairwell. He motions for her to go up the stairs. He follows.  
  
"Ooh VIP" Chloe quips, "don't I feel special".  
  
"Don't" he replies, and she should be offended but she's to busy trying not to be turned on by the way he's sitting splay legged on that couch.  
  
"What are you doing here Chloe? You've had all summer, why now?"  
  
"Because I was sick and tired of dealing with your shit Clark" extra emphasis on the Clark because there is no way she's calling him "Kal", "I decided to take a break and focus on me for a while".  
  
"I'm not going back Chloe".  
  
"I'm not here to make you".  
  
A waitress walks by with two beers obviously meant for someone else but within seconds Clark is handing one to her. He takes the opportunity to get a good look at her.  
  
"They're breasts Clark were you not aware that I had them?"  
  
"Chloe stop fucking around".  
  
"I'm not "fucking around" Clark! Do you have any idea how fucked up you've made things? Your parents are walking around Smallville like zombies! Pete won't leave his bedroom, his parents think he needs psychiatric help!"  
  
"And Lex is dead and Lana is putting up 'missing' posters all around town. Thanks for the news brief Chloe but I already knew all that".  
  
"Fuck you Clark!" Chloe yells and starts to walk out, but Clark grabs her and pins her to a wall. "You don't understand! Its better this way".  
  
"Save me the 'everyone's life would be better if I wasn't in it' spiel Clark. It's a cop out and it's boring as hell".  
  
"Don't lecture me Chloe. Don't think I didn't notice that you conveniently omitted yourself from the town newsletter. Where's your sob story huh? How exactly have I ruined your life? Or is it that you stopped dealing with it? The only difference between us Chloe is that I escaped first".  
  
"No Clark" Chloe said her eyes full of anger, "the difference between us is that in a few days I'll go home and try to pick up the pieces while you'll still be here pretending to be something you're not.  
  
At this, Clark releases her and returns to his seat on the couch. He picks up his forgotten beer and takes a swig. "You have no idea who I am", he says wearily and leans back, closing his eyes.  
  
They are both silent for awhile, Chloe only then becomes re-aware of the thumping music. She'd forgotten where they were. Chloe studies Clark's defeated form for a moment and then walks back to the couch, flopping down next to Clark and downing the contents of her now lukewarm beer bottle.  
  
"So why don't you tell me?" she asks.  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"Who you are. You claim to be so misunderstood, enlighten me".  
  
"I can't".  
  
"You won't".  
  
"That too. Trust me Chloe - "  
  
"No Clark" she interrupted, "I need you to trust me first".  
  
Clark's eyes opened and he turned his head to look at her. "Why do you care so much?"  
  
The weight of the answer feels like a boot crushing her chest. She turns her head away but Clark's fingers reach out to stop her.  
  
"We've all got secrets Chloe" he murmurs before leaning in to brush his lips across hers. Chloe gives in and within moments they are a tangle of hair, skin and clothing. Clark holds her so tightly that she almost can't breathe, but she'd rather die than have him let go.  
  
But eventually he has to.  
  
"Come home with me Clark".  
  
"I can't.I mean.just not now. Promise me you won't tell anyone you saw me".  
  
"I can't. You know that".  
  
Clark nodded and stood her up, walking her towards the stairs.  
  
"I can find my way out", she said placing her palm flat against his chest.  
  
Clark nodded and watched her leave. He suddenly got the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time he watched Chloe Sullivan walk out of his life. 


End file.
